Adecuada ¿Adecuado?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Solamente trataba de dejar atrás los recuerdos, y los sentimientos que le había provocado, pero, incluso lo más inocente, y que le había sido de ayuda hasta ahora, parecía haberse confabulado contra ella. ¡Así no había quién avanzase! Y eso quería, ¿no?


**Adecuada… ¿Adecuado?**

Solamente habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que Eric estuvo en esta casa, unas horas más desde que lo hicimos por última vez. Yo sabiendo que así sería y él haciéndolo con la creencia, ingenua por su parte, de que, una vez recuperado sus recuerdos, volvería conmigo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero no era lo más normal. Ni en este mundo ni en cualquier otro.

Fue por eso mismo que me ofrecí con tanta intensidad en ese último encuentro porque quería sentirlo en toda su plenitud sabiendo que nunca jamás podría sentir algo así nunca más. Porque, si alguna vez acabo por caer a los deseos de Eric para acostarme con él, no sería el mismo Eric con el que me he estado acostando en los días pasados.

Solté un gruñido que más parecía de un sob que mío pero es que no me apetecía nada el tener que levantarme porque mi mente no dejaba de hacerme recordar los momentos vividos con Eric en mi casa. Y, porque ellos, además, me recordaban la soledad en la que vivía ahora.

No es que al despertarme me hubiera encontrado atrapada entre los brazos de Eric, muy complicado siendo él un vampiro y teniendo que dormir en ese _refugio_ que ahora tenía en mi casa gracias a mi ex. No, no estaría junto a mí pero sabía que se encontraba en casa conmigo.

Ahora no. Ahora volvía a estar sola. Sola, sola, sola. Era casi como si fuera mi destino en la vida.

Por supuesto que, como tuve que hacer con Bill, ahora tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en Eric, lo que nunca había sido muy sencillo, y eso que no era que me cayera muy bien, pero es que está demasiado bueno para ser ignorado y, a pesar de la violencia que rige su vida, también lo hace esas grandes ganas de vivir.

Sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar todo esto pero no me pude contener. Ambos sabíamos que no era amor pero… tan cerca de ese sentimiento que la mayoría no habría sido capaz de diferenciarlos.

Yo lo hacía pero, ¿sinceramente?, no me importaba porque se hacía querer.

Sola.

Tener que soportar tantas horas hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar era lo peor de cada día ya que una mente ociosa me permitiría pensar en otra cosa que en ese cuerpo, ese cabello, su cuerpo, sus brazos, su sonrisa y, por supuesto, su risa. ¡Dios mío! Su risa se me había quedado grabada como un puñetero tono del celular que no poseo.

Había escuchado reírse a Eric y ahora a mi otro Eric. Tan diferentes pero, en el fondo, la misma persona… o el mismo vampiro.

No, déjate de compadecerte. Ahora mismo tienes que levantarte de la cama y empezar este nuevo día como lo que es. Un nuevo día para vivirlo y dejar atrás todos esos sucesos que, en realidad, solamente habían sido un extraño cuento de hadas. Uno en dónde, a diferencia de las novelas románticas que no dejo de leer, y cuyas portadas parece protagonizar Eric, no existe un final feliz porque mi vida no es ningún cuento de hadas y, por tanto, parece ser que no me merezco tener dicho final feliz.

Por lo menos había podido dejar mis huellas dactilares en ese perfecto trasero de primer premio que posee. Si tuviera algún talento para las artes estoy segura de que sería capaz de moldearlo con los ojos cerrados.

¡Date un respiro! Así no es cómo uno hace para olvidarse de alguien en quién no debe pensar más de esa manera. Nunca más escucharé sus motivos por sentirse atraído hacia mí… escuchar que soy bonita mirando para aquellos ojos azules había sido demasiado. Claro que, con su sinceridad, no pudo dejar pasar el asegurarme que mis pechos eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. No sé si, en el fondo, podía ser cierto, digamos que su vida es muy extensa, o es la vida desde que me lo encontré desnudo corriendo en la noche porque, de ser así, no creo que hubiera visto muchos pechos para comparar.

Lo peor de todo, porque no había futuro por culpa de su pérdida de memoria, era que habría dado sus recuerdos para estar conmigo y, siguiendo mis palabras, para casarse conmigo. Nadie me había pedido que me casara antes y el primero tuvo que haber sido Eric.

Eric, el único vampiro al que había podido leer la mente.

Eric… el único… para mí.

Me levanté de golpe sentándome en la cama con las ideas claras por primera vez en un par de días. Echaría a lavar las sábanas que aún seguían oliendo a él, al sexo que compartimos (¿por qué aún no lo había hecho? Está claro que no te has acostado con Eric… y mejor para ti porque, de hacerlo, estarías tan confusa como lo estoy yo) y miraría para el futuro ante mí y no al pasado.

Mi mirada se volvió hacia el calendario sin saber muy bien el motivo exacto para ello. ¿Conocer el día en el que dejaría atrás mis sentimientos por Eric? ¿El nuevo día de mi nuevo vida? El motivo resultó irrelevante porque estaba claro que, simplemente, era otro día para joderme la vida. Y no de la manera agradable de esta pasada semana.

Salí corriendo en busca de lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos y, para mi propia sorpresa, no tardé mucho en encontrarlo y regresar, pisando con fuerza, a mi dormitorio.

En verdad hoy tenía que ser el día que marcase la inflexión en mi vida, y en mi relación con Eric en particular.

Abalanzándome sobre el calendario taché, con inusitada violencia, la palabra del día. Era imposible que la realidad pudiera ser tan cruel conmigo pero este tipo de ejemplos así lo demostraban. No tardé mucho en ocultar aquella palabra prohibida y me sentí, sinceramente, nada aliviada. ¿Y por qué debería haberme sentido bien? Eso era algo que parecía negárseme continuamente.

Necesitaba una ducha. El agua caliente me daría ese respiro y trataría de limpiar los recuerdos que no me dejaban seguir adelante. Por supuesto que se me tuvo que olvidar la ropa en el cuarto y volví corriendo a buscarla. Correr desnuda por la casa. De seguro que a Eric le habría… ¡Mierda! Así no hay quién solucione nada.

Entré en el cuarto e hice un gran esfuerzo porque toda mi atención se centrase en coger la ropa para ponerme y, justo cuándo empezaba a sentirme orgullosa de mí misma, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral para salir, mi traicionera mirada se escapó en dirección al calendario.

De regreso al baño abandoné rápidamente la ropa y me puse bajo el agua dispuesta a que se llevase toda esta angustia. Necesitaba agua aún más caliente aunque eso significase que pudiera llegar a escaldarme. Mejor eso que ser arrastrada por otro tipo de _ardores_.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, algo que suele ocurrirme porque se me olvida que, en ocasiones, era mejor pensarse las cosas antes de hacerlas, me encontré con el bolígrafo en la mano y el calendario en la otra.

En algún momento, no puedo asegurar si de debilidad o de simple necesidad por mi parte, había abandonado la ducha, y cruzado la distancia que había hasta mi dormitorio, desnuda y mojada, en el buen sentido de la palabra (bueno, en la de haber estado bajo el agua), de manera que, no solamente marqué mis pasos sino que dejé muy claro mis intenciones.

Lo peor era que luego tendría que secar y limpiar el suelo por culpa de todo esto que, desde un punto de vista, era culpa suya por haber sido tan… perfecto para mí. El muy maldito, en todos los sentidos, tenía que mostrarme que podía ser alguien _real_ del cuál poder sentir tanto deseo como algo cercano al amor.

Y que se dirigía a convertirse en amor.

Al terminar lo dejé todo en su lugar y salí corriendo con mi ropa en dirección de la ducha y con la esperanza de que, en esta ocasión, si podría dar el primer paso para dejar atrás mi imposible con… él.

En realidad estaba segura de que daría ese paso porque acababa de dar dos hacia atrás.

_**Generoso pero elegante**_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Si es que estos dos saben muy bien lo que quieren, y saben mucho mejor cómo torturarse por no cogerlo.

¿Saben de qué va todo esto? El título del fic una pista muy _grande_, y lo escrito por Sookie en el calendario no deja lugar a ningún posible equívoco, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad qué se nota que he leído unos cuantos libros más? Hahahaha y aún no son suficientes porque sé que aún me quedan más por leer… esto me pasa por comprar algo perteneciente a una colección. Luego me pueden las ganas de completarla hasta dónde se haya publicado -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
